When driving a vehicle off-road in terrain having deformable surface properties, such as sand, the vehicle can become immobilised or stranded. A particular problem when attempting to recover the immobilised vehicle is that the rotation of the wheels can expel loose material without providing sufficient traction to recover the vehicle.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention sets out to overcome or at least ameliorate the above problem.